The Cajun's Question
by At Least I Didn't Fake It
Summary: In which Gambit has a question for the other important men in Rogue's life eight years after the events of season four. How will Scott, Logan, and Kurt react when they hear Gambit's request? Oneshot, ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

Gambit woke up one fine morning and felt a wave of nervousness. Today was the day. Today was going to be one of the most terrifying and difficult days of his life.

He glanced at his clock and cursed. Half past seven in the morning. He had slept in! His personalized Danger Room session with Cyclops started at seven forty five.

He jumped out of bed and ran to get his uncomfortably tight spandex uniform on. As he raced out of the room, he grabbed Piotr's energy bar and stuffed it in his mouth as he sprinted down to the Danger Room. When he got there, Cyclops gave him a stern look.

"You tired yourself out trying to get here on time, Gambit. Let's go."

They began their one on one sparring session.

"Rogue contacted me and told me she has completed her mission," Scott said as Remy blocked his punch, "She should be home tomorrow, early morning."

"Ah, bon," Gambit replied, though inwardly surprised. He had gotten the impression that Cyclops didn't much like him and rather disapproved of the relationship he had with the resident River Rat.

"Hey, Gambit!" Scott stopped abruptly, slightly concerned. "What's going on? You're distracted today."

Gambit shook his head. "Je suis désolé, One-Eye. M' head was in de clouds."

Scott shrugged it off and continued the spar. But it was obvious to him that Gambit's head was not in it in a few minutes, when Gambit failed to block a punch directly to the face. "Okay, Gambit, 'fess up. What's going on?"

Gambit looked at him a little nervously. "I wanted to aks y' a question."

An eyebrow rose from behind the visor. "Oh?"

"Oui." Gambit shifted from one foot to another. "It's about Rogue. But 'fore I ask y' de question, I need t' know one t'ing - how close are y' wit' her?"

Scott cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Well, when she joined the Brotherhood eight years ago when we were still in high school, I was her only friend. It was more for her benefit than mine initially, but she has a way of worming herself into your heart, as I'm sure you know." This was the first time Scott had referenced Gambit and Rogue's relationship without a hint of disgust. "I can now honestly say she's my best friend. I only want the best for her, and I want her to be happy. I tell her everything and she tells me everything. I was the first person she told when she accepted your date after the years of rejecting you. She helped me pick a ring out for Jean when I was going to propose."

Gambit blinked. His Rogue and the stiff leader were best friends? How did he not know this?

"We aren't the type of friends who hang out together in public," Scott answered, correctly reading Gambit's expression. "We have movie nights every Tuesday evening when the younger students have overnight Danger Room sessions and the older X-Men are eating. I don't even think Jean knows how good of friends we are."

"I see." Gambit was even more antsy now. Cyclops already hated him, and that was before knowing he was dating Cyke's best friend. How the hell was he gonna ask him that question now?

"Why'd you ask?" Scott asked curiously. Remy gulped. No backing out of it now.

* * *

Gambit walked out of the Danger Room, feeling considerably better. That conversation had gone exponentially better than he had expected it to.

By the time Scott and Remy had finished training (or rather, talking), five hours had passed and it was time for lunch. The two men walked together, having forged a new bond over a girl they both cared about deeply, albeit in extremely different ways.

It was actually Rogue's turn to cook, but seeing as she wasn't there and on a solo mission instead, Piotr took it upon himself to provide the meal.

As they all sat down to eat, Gambit saw Jamie look up at Scott. "Hey, Cyclops?" Asked the seventeen year old.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"When's Rogue gonna be back?"

This question piqued the interest of all the younger students. At twenty four, Rogue was the most popular resident at the mansion with the kids. It was probably because she had been the queen of sneaking out in high school and always covered for the teens when they had stayed out late. Plus, she could sass Wolverine and get away with it, so that was an added bonus.

"Yeah, Mistah Summers, is she comin' back soon? She's been gone forevah!" Emphasized Paige Guthrie.

"She's only been gone for three weeks," Jean pointed out with a smile.

"Exactly," groaned Marrow. "That's way too long!"

Scott smiled brightly, and Remy couldn't believe he'd never seen the close friendship before. "Well then I guess you will all be glad to hear that Rogue will be back tonight and she'll see you all early tomorrow morning, since she signed up for your Danger Room session."

All the Gen Three X-Men, as the New Recruits (meaning Tabitha and Jubilee) had dubbed them, cheered and whooped.

Bobby suddenly burst into loud perks of laughter, his face turning bright red and tears pouring down his face in mirth. "I can't believe the antisocial goth girl is this popular as an adult!" This earned quite a few chuckles from the Senior X-Men and the New Recruits.

"Wait, Goth?" Asked Marrow in interest, flicking her pink hair out of her eyes. Jamie started to laugh as well.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that!"

"Wait, that's real?" Asked Pixie in astonishment.

"Oh, yeah," Angel, who had joined the mansion right after the Apocalypse incident, jumped in on the fun, "And she hated people. When she and Scott first came to help me out at Christmas, she gave me a withering glare when I dared to ask her what her name was. I nearly wet myself. Then she knocked Magneto out and battled him in midair. She almost won, too, but he obviously had more experience. And the best part was, afterwards, when I thanked her and Cyclops, she waved goodbye to me by giving me the finger."

"No!" Gasped Gen Three in shock as Scott grinned at the memory.

"Hey," Kitty made a face at Warren, "You didn't have to, like, share a room with her!" All the Senior X-Men and New Recruits groaned.

"She wasn't that bad when she was Goth," Jean said fairly, "She _did_ save my life and rescue me from a kidnapping when she was part of the enemy."

"And let's not forget zhat time she absorbed Keetty and danced like her right before absorbing Zabertooth and gaining his long hair and grooming issues," laughed Kurt.

"Wait, what changed?" Asked Polaris in interest.

Remy smirked. "Well, firs' she go' possessed by a creepy man 'n brought Apocalypse back. I kidnapped de fille after she though' she killed her mère, den I nearly go' her eaten in de bayou after we broke int' de house o' major Assassins. Den, she killed Apocalypse, 'n graduated high school wit' a scholarship int' Yale fo' pre-law. So y' see, a whole lot changed."

Dead silence from the younger kids.

Amara and Rahne exchanged glances in amusement. Rogue was now officially even cooler in the eyes of the teenagers.

Paige turned to her older brother. "Sam, can Ah exchange yah for Rogue as an oldah sibling?" She joked.

Everyone laughed as Sam pouted humorously, and with that, lunch was resumed.

* * *

After the midday meal was completed, Remy slipped out after Logan, who had gone to polish his bike.

"What is it, Gumbo?" Growled Wolverine. Gambit smiled uneasily. This was going to be much harder than it was with Scott.

"Remy be wonderin' if he could have a word wit' y'?"

Logan stopped polishing his bike. "It's about Stripes, isn't it, bub?"

"Oui." Gambit took a deep breath. "I know y' see her as y'r daughter, mais I want y' t' know I really care about her."

Wolverine looked at him strangely. "I already know you do."

"Vraiment?" Gambit asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah. I can smell the affection on ya every time her name's mentioned, and I can hear her heart thumping faster every time she sees ya. I haven't seen two people love each other so much since Scott and Jean's wedding." The normally gruff man was confused. He found it obvious that Rogue and Gambit were completely in love. After all, he could smell it and hear it, and there was nothing Wolverine trusted more than his senses.

Gambit was surprised yet again.

"M'sieur, I have one more question."

* * *

Remy practically skipped out of the garage thirty minutes later, feeling on top of the world. Wolverine had agreed to his request! Now he had to go teach class, but afterwards, he'd be going to see Kurt. After Scott and Wolverine though, Nightcrawler would be easy to persuade.

He walked to his classroom to find the Gen Three kids sitting attentively for the first times in their lives.

"Hey, Mr. LeBeau?" Asked Pixie curiously.

"Oui, p'tite?"

"How did you and Rogue meet?"

"Da," agreed Illyana Rasputin, "I vould also like to listen to dat story."

So Remy, who was never able to resist talking about Rogue, sat down on the floor, criss-cross.

"We were in de middle of battle. I was part of Magneto's team, and she was, of course, an X-homme. I tried t' blow her, Kurt, Spyke - he's wit' de Morlocks now - and Jean up but dey all ran away. After, she ran int' me 'n I charged de king of hearts 'n gave it t' her. She t'rew it away, t'ough."

"Wow," Lorna gasped. "So how did you guys get together?"

Remy chuckled. "Well, y' see, we met close t' eight years ago. She was barely sixteen 'n I was almost eighteen. We met again when de Apocalypse t'ing went down, 'n after dat, Colossus et moi joined de team. She rejected m' for deux ans, den I finally won a bet against her 'n I took her out on a date. We've been together since."

Remy felt it best to leave out the extremely stressful (not to mention personal) time for everyone right after Rogue had accidentally absorbed Carol Danvers fully. He and Rogue had not been friends at the time, as she was annoyed by his womanizing ways and he was only flirting with her because he couldn't have her. Then, she had nearly been torn apart by Carol's vengeful psyche and he had come to be her rock and understand a lot about her. It was that true friendship that created the grounds for their relationship, and Remy found himself developing real feelings for the green eyed girl.

"Oh mah God! That's so sweet!" Fawned Paige. Remy only smiled back at her.

"You love her, don't you?" Asked Marrow worriedly. Remy was her first friend at the Mansion but Rogue had a way with the younger kids that made her very popular with them. Marrow didn't want to see Rogue hurt.

Remy's smile became very secretive and wistful. "Oui, p'tite. I love her very much."

* * *

"Bonjour, M'sieur Bleu."

Kurt sighed in exasperation. This had been Gambit's nickname for him since the sister-defiling Cajun had come to stay at the mansion eight years before.

"Vhat is it, Gambit?" He grumbled, rolling his eyes. He looked up at the Cajun, who was in a relaxed stance. Gambit was slouching in place, leaning against the kitchen entrance casually and a smirk dancing across his face. Kurt's eyes zeroed in on Gambit's hands.

Rogue had once told her brother that there were only two ways she could tell how Gambit was feeling. His eyes (she was the only one who could read the red on black glow) and his hands.

 _"He grew up a thief, Kurt," she had explained to him, "He was trained tah keep his feelings from physically showin'."_

 _"But how can you tell vith his hands?" Kurt had asked back. She had sent a fond smile in the Cajun's direction. Kurt had to force himself not to cringe. His schwester was obviously infatuated._

 _"Whenevah he's tense, or nervous, or generally upset, he'll fiddle 'round with those cards of his," she had said softly, gazing at Gambit with a look in her eyes that Kurt couldn't place. Well, he could, but he didn't want to._

Kurt looked now at Gambit's hands. Sure enough, the cards were out, being shuffled as easily as if they were extensions of Gambit's own body.

"Why don' we go in de other room?" Gambit said casually, glancing in the direction of Storm, who was about to cook dinner. Kurt hesitated.

"Ja," he agreed reluctantly.

Once the two of them were in an unused classroom, Gambit started.

"M'sieur, Remy wants y' t' know dis humble Cajun -"

"I don't care, Gambit," Kurt said impatiently. This was what he had secretly been hoping for, a chance for a heart to heart with his sister's boyfriend. All this time, he had been pretending to be okay with the relationship, and he was tired of it. Gambit stopped short and cocked his head to the side.

"Y' don' like Remy," he said in surprise and something else - was it disappointment? - and looked rather like a kicked puppy. "May I ask why?"

Kurt hissed. "You vill end up hurting my baby schwester!" He yelled, tail waving in the air angrily. "You are a vomanizing menace! She is fragile! She only just got to touch other people! Who can say if you vill dump her after you sleep vith her? I vill not allow it!"

Gambit was quiet for a long moment. "We haven't slept together yet."

Kurt stared at him in disbelief. Why would Gambit tell him that? That would only reinforce what Kurt thought of the good for nothing lowlife. "How does zat help your case?!"

"She wanted t'. I tol' her t' wait. I knew she'd regret 't if 't wasn't special."

Kurt was taken aback. "I don't believe you," he finally responded.

Gambit swallowed. "Come _avec moi_ , Bleu."

He led the way to the room he, Gambit, shared with Piotr. Once inside, he trotted over to Piotr's closet and pulled from the depths of it, a little black box. Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"Is zat...?" Kurt trailed off in an awed whisper. Remy nodded.

"Oui. I love y'r sœur. I know y' don' like me, mais I was hopin' y' would be okay wit' dis." Remy looked at Kurt seriously.

Kurt didn't know how to feel. "You must have asked Cyclops. Scott is the leader. Vhat did he say?"

Remy sat down on his bed with a sigh.

 _"Why'd you ask?" Scott asked curiously. Remy took a deep breath._

 _"I love Rogue. I love her so much dat I wanna keep dis t'ing we got. But I'd like t' do it right. See, I was betrothed t' someone once. She was tres belle, but I didn' love her - our families arranged 't. T'ings got bad. Real bad."_

 _Scott had remained silent, an unreadable expression on his face. Remy took this as a cue to continue._

 _"M' powers developed right when we were 'bout t' say de vows. 'N to top it all off, her frère tried t' kill me. I panicked, 'n I didn't know I had powers. I killed him."_

 _This was the second time he had spoken those words aloud. He had projected the thoughts to the Professor, so he didn't have to say anything. The only other time he had told his story was to Rogue._

 _Scott shifted. "I'm sorry," he said finally, "That must have been difficult."_

 _Remy smirked. "Y' have no idea, mon ami. Or -" he glanced thoughtfully at Cyclops' visor, "-perhaps y' do. Anyway, since den, I have never tried t' get close t' any femme. Until Rogue absorbed dat Danvers girl 'n I was her caretaker."_

 _Scott grimaced. "I remember that. Rogue gave me an earful for it initially, but she was fine with it by the end."_

 _"I love her, Scott."_

 _Scott was visibly taken aback by Gambit's use of his first name._

 _"I want t' marry her."_

 _Remy breathed out. He had said it. "Mais, I want t' do it right. She don't have a père, so I was gon' ask de most important men in her life - you, de leader, Wolverine, her vague father figure, and Kurt, her frère. So," Remy looked hopefully at Scott, "Will y' let me marry her?"_

 _Scott's face broke out into a wide grin. "Of course! I mean, I'll be the first to admit I hated the idea of you and her together in the beginning, but you make her so happy. How could I ever deny my best friend the happiness she deserves?"_

 _"Wait, y' support me?" Gambit was in shock. He thought Cyclops would take a lot more cajoling. "Y' really support me?!"_

 _Scott smiled broadly, the closet romantic in him making an appearance. "Gambit, I'll support you and her together until the day you stop being the cause of her delight. And I don't see that happening. Not ever. You and Rogue were made for each other."_

 _Gambit grinned widely and rushed to the man he once called a rival to capture him in a crushing hug._

 _"Merci beaucoup, mon ami."_

Kurt was quiet yet again. He didn't trust Gambit exactly, but even the daring Cajun wasn't dumb enough to give a story that honest Scott would counter.

"I see. So you mentioned zat you asked Volverine. Vhat did he have to say?"

 _"M'sieur, I have one more question."_

 _Wolverine looked at him suspiciously. "You're 'fraid o'_ _somethin', bub, you're reeking o' fear."_

 _"May I marry her?"_

 _Wolverine froze. Marry her? Marry Rogue? Marry the girl he felt an obvious kinship towards?_

 _His instinct was to say no. To refuse the stinkin' Cajun from going near HIS cub. Rogue was like a kid to him, and there was no way he was going to let this Cajun have his kid for himself!_

 _But the more human part of his mind told him to take a step back and think about the situation logically. If he, Logan, really didn't care about Gumbo, then he was upset on Rogue's behalf. But why was he upset?_

Because his freaking kid would be leaving him, that's why! _The feral side reminded him. But Logan shook his head. He wanted his Stripes to be happy. And, no matter how much he hated to admit it, Gambit made Rogue happy._

 _"You hurt her, Gumbo, I swear to God I'll kill you." He growled finally. Gambit's eyes widened and Logan could smell the excitement on him._

 _"Dat a yes?"_

 _"Yeah."_

Gambit looked back at Kurt. He was starting to feel really scared now. Who would have thought that Kurt, Rogue's carefree elder brother, would be the hardest one to convince?

"Zat' a fair point, I suppose," Kurt said finally, still not happy. He looked to Gambit. "How much do you love her?"

Gambit relaxed. An easy question. "Y' can't measure m' love for her, mon ami. I would do anyt'ing 'n everyt'ing t' make her happy. Honestly. I gave up smokin' for her, 'n I've been smokin' since I was eleven years old."

Kurt could see it in Gambit's hands. He was not shuffling his cards anymore - instead, he was staring at one in particular.

"She is de queen o' m' heart," Gambit said seriously, not caring how cheesy that sounded. Kurt smiled at him. He had passed the test. Nobody with an ego like Gambit's would risk being laughed at for something they didn't think was worth it. And Gambit had refused to put a value on his love for her, meaning he thought it was priceless. Perhaps - just perhaps - he deserved a second chance.

"Okay."

Gambit looked up, hardly daring to believe it. "Truly?"

Kurt gave him a small but sincere smile. "Ja, but if you dare to do anyzhing zat vould hurt her, I vill port you over the Arctic Ocean and drop you in, before grabbing you and porting you over a volcano. I vill drop you in again, and zis time, I vill not take you back out."

Gambit winced at that rather descriptive account of Kurt's plans. "If I hurt her, y' will have every right t'."

Kurt's smile got bigger. "Good."

* * *

A week had passed since Remy had gotten permission from the three men. He was currently in bed with a certain red and white haired woman sleeping peacefully next to him, her head lying against his shoulder and her body curled up sideways against his. Remy looked down at her and smiled happily. He could get used to this.

"Chérie?" He whispered as she started to shift. "Ma cœur, wake up."

She yawned and stretched, forest green orbs opening to meet red and black eyes.

"G'mornin' Rem," Rogue said groggily, smiling up at him lovingly.

"Why don' we go down 'n start breakfast b'fore de kids start bangin' on de doors?" Remy whispered in her ear. She shivered.

"Ah think that's a great idea, Rem," she said and the two of them changed and headed down to cook for the rest of the mansion.

"Ah'll start on th' pancakes, sugah, you do the eggs." Rogue called out to her boyfriend. She had her back turned to the flour, and was readying the stove.

She never saw the attack coming.

Quick as a flash, Remy grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in her face when she turned. She stood still for a second in shock, then grabbed the eggs Remy was supposed to be cooking and cracked them on his head.

Remy retaliated by charging a grain of the still open flour bag next to Rogue and making the whole thing explode in her face. In return, she used Bobby's power to freeze the eggs in Remy's hair, so he'd have a tough time getting them out.

At this point, both of them were laughing like crazy and having fun. Rogue turned off the stove with Jean's telekinesis, and soon a battle had started. Both were throwing whatever they could get their hands on at each other.

Gambit squeezed honey into Rogue's hair.

Rogue sprayed whipped cream into an empty bowl and smashed it on Remy's face.

Remy grabbed some chocolate chips and stuck them in the honey.

Rogue took the cake icing Kitty had bought a while before and smeared it all over Remy's shirt.

And so it went, until the kitchen was unrecognizable and Rogue and Remy were on the floor next to each other, laughing and having fun like a couple of children.

"That was fun," Rogue giggled.

"I know, ma cœur. 'N I want us t' have de opportunity t' do dis sort o' t'ing whenever we want."

Remy sat up, looking seriously into Rogue's eyes. She sat up as well, feeling something serious from him.

"What is it, Rem?" She asked, standing up all the way. Gambit followed her lead and grabbed her hand. Rogue gasped. Even though three months had passed since she had gained control, it was still strange and extremely moving when she experienced touch.

"Je t'aime, Anna-Marie." He breathed, and Rogue felt tears spring to her eyes at the special use of her real name. She stared at Remy, his hair stuck in egg yolk, his face covered in whipped cream, and icing on his shirt. He looked so strange, but she had never loved him more.

"Ah love yah too, Remy LeBeau. More than anyone could evah measure."

Remy beamed at her, and sank to one knee, pulling out a little black box he had hidden in his pocket.

Rogue's entire world stopped moving. She heard, on a vague level, the door to the kitchen opening and the rest of the mansion pouring in.

"Remy..." She whispered quietly, making everyone else (who had been shocked at the state of the kitchen) look towards the two of them.

A hushed silence filled the room as everyone waited to see what would happen.

"Rogue," Remy continued, "I want t' live wit' y' forever, stay wit' y' til de end o' time, 'n experience everyt'ing in de world wit' y'. I love y', and I promise I will love y' forever, even after we're dead. So I wanted t' ask y' t' marry me, 'n make me de happiest man in de world for de rest o' our lives."

"Oh, Remy..." Rogue whispered, tears filling her green eyes and falling down her cheeks, creating streaks in her flour-covered face. She didn't even look at the ring as she knelt down beside him and took his face in her hands. "Remy, Ah love yah so much. Marrying yah wouldn't just make yah the happiest man in the world - it would make me the happiest and luckiest girl in the world. Of course Ah'll marry you," she ended with a slight sob and kissed Remy deeply.

Cheers sounded in the small kitchen as the couple covered in food had their special moment. Gambit slid the ring on Rogue's finger, and she looked at it for the first time.

It was gorgeous in its simple design, beautiful in its lack of intricacy. Remy had gotten her a gold band with a medium sized square diamond in the center. "Mah Gawd, Remy."

Remy laughed, the dopey smile on his face refusing to fade, "I know, ma cœur. We're gettin' married!"

As the recently engaged couple basked in the presence of each other, Kurt, Scott and Logan exchanged bittersweet glances. Their girl, their Anna-Marie, their Rogue, their sister, best friend, and daughter, was happy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **okay, i know it's REALLY fluffy, but i kind of needed a pick-me-up after i found out i was failing a class. thank god i actually have time to pull my grades up though.**

 **please tell me what you think! i'd love to know!**

 **love all of y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I said this would be a oneshot but I just thought of this and I HAD to add it in. So I guess it's now officially a two shot?**

 **so i'm gonna go through the ENTIRE wedding and part of the reception, so be warned.**

 **also, i don't own the little prince, how falling in love is like owning a dog, or winnie the pooh.** **and i am not norah jones or faith hill, or in ANY well known version of grease (does high school play count if i was rizzo?)**

 **honestly i'm pretty nervous cause ive never read a wedding fic where they go through the whole damn thing. also, the only wedding i've been to was my brother's and that was when i was five (i barely remember it) so i literally have no clue what they're like. so basically this second part was a terrible idea but it will bug me until it is written down so please excuse me.**

 **also, in this, there are no religious parts to the ceremony. i thought really hard about it and decided that neither rogue nor remy would be particularly religious considering the whole sinister and the morlocks thing could really make someone question their faith and also considering rogue was raised by a terrorist. so please don't be offended if you are religious — this is just what makes most sense to me as far as the characters are concerned.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy the second part! if not, and i'd totally get that, my sincerest apologies.**

* * *

She took a deep breath, and gave the tall redhead behind her a weak smile. Jean Grey-Summers looked beautiful as always, dressed in a beautiful, silk, blue gown. Her makeup was done to perfection, and the swell of a baby in her abdomen added a glow of quiet joy to her stunning frame. Jean smiled back at her, running her hand gently against Rogue's shoulder in comfort.

"Don't be nervous, Rogue. He loves you, and we all know you love him," Jean remarked in affection. Rogue smiled wider.

"Ah know. And Ah think today, Jeanie, Ah'm Anna-Marie," Rogue responded, her smile threatening to split her face. "Who knows, perhaps Ah'll be Anna-Marie for th' rest of mah life. Rogue only on missions, lahke Shadowcat an' Nightcrawler, yah know?"

Jean grinned and exchanged a glance with Kitty, whose eyes were threatening to spill over with tears. Rogue — no, Anna-Marie — was really owning her life. Finally, she was done being used by her mom, by Magneto.

"Well, that just about covers it," said Jubilee, who had finished with Anna-Marie's hair. Rogue had grown it out so her autumn red locks reached below her shoulder blades, and the white part reached just down to the base of her neck. Today, the white and some mahogany pieces were interwoven, braided together to create a sort of crown over the top of her head, starting from the left side and ending at the right, where it joined the rest of her hair. The remaining portions were left loose, simply curled and sprayed.

"You look beautiful," breathed Jean, tears springing to her eyes. Anna-Marie smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you."

A knock sounded at the door and Wolverine shuffled in awkwardly. He was dressed in a suit, and looked so uncomfortable in it that all the girls had to laugh. Logan sent them all a glare, except for Anna-Marie, his daughter forever. She beamed at him, and he was struck by how beautiful she looked. Her eyelids were dusted in silver, her cheeks were prettily pinkened, and her lips were the deep red of 'crimson cherry.'

"You look great, Stripes," he said gruffly, enveloping her in a hug. She laced her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you."

Releasing her from his embrace, Logan offered her his arm. "I do believe it's time, bub, and I don't really think this is something you mind being late to." Anna-Marie grinned wickedly.

"Ah'd lahke that, make that Swamp Rat sweat a bit. Sounds good tah me!" She was joking, of course. She didn't want him to consider for an instant that she was hesitating to marry him.

She loved him.

"Alrahght, Ah suppose it's now or nevah!"

She grabbed Logan's offered arm and smiled up at him. It was time.

* * *

They had decided to get married in a meadow, away from the urban world that hated them, for this was a day of love. It was the middle of spring, so everywhere anyone looked was surrounded by beautiful mixes of blues and whites and pinks and yellows of the wild, natural flowers.

Most of the Thieves' Guild had come up for the ceremony. Tante Mattie was invited, of course, as was Belladonna and her husband and son. All of the X-Men were present, as was expected. The real surprise was that the Avengers had come along as well, Wanda and Pietro in tow. It wasn't too surprising to see Tony Stark all dapper and in a suit, but it certainly was a shock to see that Clint Barton owned something other than his beloved leather. Wanda, surprisingly enough, had let Toad sit two rows behind her. He was especially enamored with her now that she let her hair grow back to her natural dark brown and was wearing a beautiful red gown. Mystique was sitting in the front row, having promised to behave at her only daughter's wedding.

Remy was standing next to Piotr, his best man, at the edge of the flowery field. As the procession started, he started to feel a little nervous. What if he was a terrible husband? What if his beloved Anna-Marie was better off with another man? He caught Bella's eye frantically. She smiled reassuringly and mouthed, don't worry. Growing up, neither of them had been particularly enamored with each other ― rather than growing close romantically, they had become like brother and sister. They had always felt uncomfortable with the idea of getting married to each other. It took a long time for Bella to forgive Remy for the accident on their wedding day in which Julien had died, but now that they were talking again, they were closer than ever.

His eyes roamed back to the procession. The bridesmaids were walking down the aisle, first Jubilee, then Tabitha, then Kitty, Jean, and finally Scott, who had been asked by Anna-Marie to be her "man of honor." He agreed at once, remembering his own wedding to Jean, where Rogue had been his "best woman." Little Sarah, the youngest of the third generation of X-Men at seven, came next, tossing white flower petals about. Next to her was little Etienne, Henri and Mercy LeBeau's younger son. The four year old was tottering down the aisle, holding the rings. When he got to the front, he stumbled and fell, and his elder brother, Olivier, at the age of six, quickly ran out from his place next to his mom to help Etienne up.

The rings were quickly found and no harm was done, but it was decided that Olivier would stand next to Etienne ― both Anna-Marie and Remy had loved the idea of having the children handing them the rings instead of the traditional best man/maid (man) of honor route. They had discussed it and had decided they loved the idea of their rings literally being given by innocence and purity and goodness, all that signified the happy childhood neither of them really had. Once they had cleared it with Mercy and Henri (Etienne was after all just a little kid), they made plans for the little boy to stand beside Piotr during the ceremony.

Tense with anticipation, Remy looked up and saw Logan escorting the most wonderful creature he ever laid eyes upon. His Anna-Marie was wearing a gorgeous white A-line dress, the bodice of which was embellished by lace. It was stunning; not a ballgown, but not a form-fitting dress either, somewhere in between. It had a silver studded design around the bust, and the thin straps had a tulle sort of cape that attached to the train and flowed behind her like a princess.

Completing the mystical, magical ensemble was the bouquet of flowers in Anna-Marie's hands. It was a mix of peonies, zinnias, hellebores, and ranunculus, all surrounded by dark green leaves and greenery, making it look like a wild bouquet picked in the meadow they were in.

But in that moment, Remy didn't see any of that. All he saw was his love's beautiful face, beaming as she walked towards him. He felt a swell of love for this beautiful woman, and all at once his fears were gone. This was the right choice. He knew it.

Logan kissed Anna-Marie tenderly on the cheek and she hugged him. He placed her hand in Remy's and took his seat in the front next to Hank McCoy, who had been diplomatically seated in between Raven and Logan.

His Anna-Marie squeezed his hand tightly. He squeezed back. They turned to the front, where Kurt, their officiant, stood, waiting. The fuzzy, blue man beamed at his twin sister before clearing his throat.

Neither Rogue or Gambit were particularly religious. They both believed in a higher power of some sort, but had mutually made the decision to not bring faith into their wedding for personal reasons, unknown to all but the two of them. So Anna-Marie went to Kurt, her elder brother by a few hours, and asked him to officiate their wedding without mention of God or Gods. He, though deeply religious himself, would never deny his sister anything and so agreed.

"Good morning, ladies und gentlemen, und zhank you all for being here. I don't quite know if everybody knows zis yet, but today is not about marriage." Kurt said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Anna-Marie and Remy grinned at each other when they heard the entire crowd burst into shocked twitters. Anna-Marie caught Scott's eye. The poor man was staring at her, mouth agape, wondering what on earth was happening, wondering if he needed to do some best friend damage control if she burst into tears upon the realization she wasn't getting married.

Oh, how fun it was to mess with people.

"I know zat zis is a vedding, but hear me out." Kurt smiled a little. "A marriage is happening today between zis couple, don't vorry. Vhat I mean by zat is zat today is not 'zhe day zhey get hitched' or 'zhe day zhey said zheir vows.'" He peered around the crowd. "It is more zhan zat. Zat is simply a side effect of zhe true reason ve are here: to celebrate zhe love zhey have for each other. Also, zhe tax benefits and exemptions. Of course." Kurt joked, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Anger and hatred are used so often in our vocabulary, our vorld, zat ve can no longer truly remember vhat _love_ is. But vith Anna-Marie und Remy so deeply entangled in its veb, ve can start to piece it back togezher. Love is laughter and friendship. Love is hope and kindness. Love is passion. Love is respect. And love is enduring. And so ve are all here today to celebrate zis endurance, zis happiness, zis respect, zis hope and zis passion.

"Before zhe first reading, by Professor Charles Xavier, I vould like to share zhe vise vords of Voltaire vhich truly describes the magic ve are vitnessing today: 'Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination.'"

Professor X wheeled up, spun around to face the crowd, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Smiling gently at Anna-Marie and Remy, he cleared his throat, introduced the piece, and began:

 _"'Pooh' whispered Piglet._

 _'Yes, Piglet' replied Pooh._

 _'Nothing,' answered Piglet, 'I just wanted to be sure of you.'_

 _'If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you._ _It's so much more friendly with two.'_

 _'Pooh, promise me you won't forget about me, ever. Not even when I am a hundred.'_

 _Pooh thought for a moment. 'How old shall I be then?'_

 _'Ninety-nine.'_

 _Pooh nodded. 'I promise,' he said. 'Some people care too much, I think it's called love.'"_

With that, the Professor was finished. Remy and Rogue glanced at each other, joy reflected in both of their eyes. They had agreed to let the readings be a surprise. Whatever they were expecting from the Professor, it wasn't that. At Scott and Jean's wedding, he read an e.e. cummings poem. They were expecting something beautiful and profound, which they didn't necessarily mind. After all, beautiful and profound always left quite the impact. But this? Reading about love from Winnie the Pooh? Now this, this was perfect for Anna-Marie and Remy.

While they were lost in their silent conversation, Sam Guthrie, who they had asked to do the second reading, had made his way to the front, his girlfriend Rahne in her wolf form in tow. Both Remy and Rogue grinned at this. Oh, this should be good.

The sweet, southern boy started with the title as Rahne acted out most things the poem entailed:

 _" How Falling in Love is like Owning a Dog_

 _First of all, it's a big responsibility,_  
 _especially in a city like New York._  
 _So think long and hard before deciding on love._  
 _On the other hand, love gives you a sense of security:_  
 _when you're walking down the street late at night_  
 _and you have a leash on love_  
 _ain't no one going to mess with you._  
 _Because crooks and muggers think love is unpredictable._  
 _Who knows what love could do in its own defense?_

 _On cold winter nights, love is warm._  
 _It lies between you and lives and breathes_  
 _and makes funny noises._  
 _Love wakes you up all hours of the night with its needs._  
 _It needs to be fed so it will grow and stay healthy._

 _Love doesn't like being left alone for long._  
 _But come home and love is always happy to see you._  
 _It may break a few things accidentally in its passion for life,_  
 _but you can never be mad at love for long._

 _Is love good all the time? No! No!_  
 _Love can be bad. Bad, love, bad! Very bad love._

 _Love makes messes._  
 _Love leaves you little surprises here and there._  
 _Love needs lots of cleaning up after._  
 _Somethimes you just want to get love fixed._  
 _Sometimes you want to roll up a piece of newspaper_  
 _and swat love on the nose,_  
 _not so much to cause pain,_  
 _just to let love know 'Don't you ever do that again!'_

 _Sometimes love just wants to go out for a nice long walk._  
 _Because love loves exercise. It will run you around the block_  
 _and leave you panting, breathless. Pull you in different directions_  
 _at once, or wind itself around and around you_  
 _until you're all wound up and you cannot move._

 _But love makes you meet people wherever you go._  
 _People who have nothing in common but love_  
 _stop and talk to each other on the street._

 _Throw things away and love will bring them back,_  
 _again, and again, and again._  
 _But most of all, love needs love, lots of it._  
 _And in return, love loves you and never stops."_

Rogue and Remy were laughing by the end of this one, wiping tears of humor from their eyes. As Sam and Rahne sat back down, Rahne turning back into a girl to do so, Kurt cleared his throat.

"Vell, zat was beautiful, and very aptly put, I might add," he joked. "As I understand it, zhe bride and groom have chosen to write zheir own vows."

Remy cleared his throat, which had formed a lump of emotion. "Rogue — m' _belle_ Anna-Marie — I love y'. I r'member when dis dumb old Cajun firs' met y'. We were teenagers, on opposite teams, fightin' each other t' try 'n get de best of de other. 'N I r'member when I looked int' y'r eyes for de first time dat day. I handed y' the King o' Hearts card on a whim. Dat whim has led t' so much more. Anna-Marie, y'r de reason I'm happy when I wake up, de reason I joined de X-hommes, de light o' m' life and de stars o' de night sky. Y'r de Queen o' m' heart, 'n I can't imagine a life without y'. Dere's a Dr. Seuss quote dat explains how I feel 'bout y': 'Y' know y'r in love when y' can't fall asleep b'cause reality is finally better dan y'r dreams.' Y'r m' reality, Anna-Marie. 'N y'r better dan all de world's great dreams coming true at once. I love y'."

Anna-Marie's eyes had filled with tears at this earnest proclamation. "Well, Ah don't think Ah can do any bettah at expressin' mahself, so bear with me here. Honestly, if someone had told meh eight years ago tha' Ah would be in complete and utter love with yah in less than a decade, Ah'd have said 'Ah'd rather hear mah dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves meh,' tah quote Shakespeare." Everyone laughed. "Remy, when Ah first met yah, Ah thought yah were an insufferable, stuck up little rich boy." Everyone 'oohed' and 'ouched.' "No, no, no, listen tah me here!" Rogue laughed. "Then Ah got tah know yah, and suddenly Ah get this feelin' that mah first impression was dead wrong. An' since then, you've been provin' how amazin' an' wonderful an' fantastic yah are, and Ah realize, well, it's pride an' prejudice! You're mah Mr. Darcy, except Ah love yah more than Lizzie evah loved Darcy. Even if yah do snore like a freakin' freight train." Everyone laughed again. "Naw, but seriously, jokes aside, Ah love yah so, so much Remy. Lao Tzu once said, 'Bein' deeply loved by someone gives yah strength, while lovin' someone deeply gives yah courage.'" Her voice choked up. "Remy, yah are th' source of mah strength. Yah are the root of mah courage. I love yah."

Remy squeezed her hand tightly to let her know how touched he was. The couple shared a few moments alone, despite being watched by so many people. During this time, Henri LeBeau was called forward and the third reading began.

 _"Excerpt from Le Petit Prince: Translated into English._

 _'What does that mean-'tame'?'_

 _'It is an act too often neglected," said the fox. 'It means to establish ties.'_

 _'I am beginning to understand,' said the little prince. 'There is a flower . . . I think that she has tamed me . . .'_

 _'Go and look again at the roses. You will understand now that yours is unique in all the world. Then come back to say goodbye to me, and I will make you a present of a secret.'_

 _The little prince went away, to look again at the roses._

 _'You are not at all like my rose,' he said. 'As yet you are nothing. No one has tamed you, and you have tamed no one. You are like my fox when I first knew him. He was only a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But I have made him my friend, and now he is unique in all the world.'_

 _And the roses were very much embarrassed._

 _'You are beautiful, but you are empty,' he went on. 'One could not die for you. To be sure, an ordinary passerby would think that my rose looked just like you-the rose that belongs to me. But in herself alone she is more important than all the hundreds of you other roses: because it is she that I have watered; because it is she that I have put under the glass globe; because it is she that I have sheltered behind the screen; because it is for her that I have killed the caterpillars (except the two or three that we saved to become butterflies); because it is she that I have listened to, when she grumbled, or boasted, or ever sometimes when she said nothing. Because she is my rose.'_

 _And he went back to meet the fox._

 _'Goodbye,' he said._

 _'Goodbye,' said the fox. 'And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.'_

 _'What is essential is invisible to the eye,' the little prince repeated, so that he would be sure to remember._

 _'It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important.'_

 _'It is the time I have wasted for my rose—' said the little prince, so that he would be sure to remember._

 _'Men have forgotten this truth,' said the fox. 'But you must not forget it. You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed. You are responsible for your rose . . .'_

 _'I am responsible for my rose,' the little prince repeated, so that he would be sure to remember."_

As Henri went back to his seat, Remy and Anna-Marie exchanged loving glances. They had both read _Le Petit Prince_ in the original french as children, and every time they read it since then they understood an new lesson — be it the drunkard's lesson, the king's lesson, or the geographer's lesson. Now, they finally understood the lesson about the prince's rose.

"...Do ve have zhe rings?" Kurt was asking. Rogue and Remy turned to Olivier and Etienne, who were searching about frantically, actually getting on the grass and crawling about. Their eyes zeroed in on the pillowcase.

The rings were gone.

"J'suis desolé!" Wailed Olivier, his eyes filling up with tears. Little Etienne's lip trembled at the sight of his big brother so upset. Anna-Marie exchanged a glance with Remy and decided to do some damage control.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alrahght. These things happen," she grinned. "Yah're Uncle Remy an' Ah don't need some dumb rings anyway!"

Behind her, she heard Remy scoff good-naturedly and say, "Speak fo' y'self, chère, y' ain't de one payin' fo' dem!" She giggled and swatted at him impatiently. To the confusion of the guests, she looked around her for something to stop the two little boys from crying. She picked up her dress to her knees with one hand, revealing the blue converse she had worn to her own wedding, grabbed Etienne's hand and motioned for Olivier to follow. She literally left her own wedding and ran a few paces into the meadow.

Everyone watched with confusion and amusement as the three of them ran about, gathering flowers. Kurt leaned over to Remy and asked him in an undertone, "Vhat is she doing?"

Remy shrugged, just as nonplussed as everyone else. "No idea, mon ami."

After a few minutes, the three came back, their arms filled with bunches of flowers of blue, pink, white and yellow. Anna-Marie then took out a pin she had kept in the folds of her dress just in case it ripped or something in the middle of the wedding. "Does anyone have any string?" She asked the crowd at large. Everyone started murmuring and whispering, until finally:

"Yeah, I've got some!" Tabitha yelled from down the aisle. The bridesmaid reached into her bra and pulled out a plastic bag filled with strings and buttons. Deciding not to question Boom-Boom's life choices, Rogue just shrugged.

"Thanks, sugar."

As everyone watched, Anna-Marie taught the two boys how to make a flower crown by sewing the flowers together, and helped them make it. Remy watched her with love filling his heart. She was such a wonderful woman. Anyone else would have found their significant other's nephews losing the rings as an event that ruined their wedding, but not his Anna-Marie. No, she had told him many times before that she was not going to let anything ruin their day, anything short of somebody passing away. Remy hadn't quite known what she meant until then. She had meant that no matter what the situation, she'd adapt and make the best of it.

Dieu, he loved her.

Remy decided that since one of these were his flower crown to give Anna-Marie, he should contribute in some way, and sat down next to his (still) fiancée, taking out one of the pins he had used for the boutonnière and helping Olivier out.

After about ten minutes, each boy had finally completed one flower crown each, Etienne telling Anna-Marie which flowers he wanted where as she sewed them together, afraid of the little boy pricking his finger. Remy had started and finished Olivier's, but the eight year old did most of it himself. Piotr had his girlfriend, Kitty, hand him one of the cameras from across the aisle and discreetly took pictures of the sweet scene. At long last, the four had finished their flower crowns. Olivier handed his to Remy, and Etienne shyly handed his off to Anna-Marie.

The bride and groom got up off the ground, neither of them particularly dirty or muddy because of how dry the weather had been lately. They turned back to face Kurt, who was looking fondly at his sister and to-be brother-in-law.

"Alright, vell I suppose it is time. Remy, as you place zhe crown on Anna-Marie's head, please repeat after me: I give you zis...crown...as a symbol of my everlasting love for you. Vith zis crown, I promise to always respect, love, und care for you. Vith zhis crown, I am your husband."

Remy looked Rogue straight in the eyes. "I give y' dis crown as a symbol o' m' everlastin' love fo' y'. Wit' dis crown, I promise t' always respect, love, 'n care fo' y'. Wit' dis crown, I am y'r husband." He beamed at her as he placed the lopsided crown over her head.

"And Anna-Marie, as you place zhe crown on Remy's head, please repeat after me: I give you zis crown as a symbol of my everlasting love for you. Vith zis crown, I promise to always respect, love, und care for you. Vith zhis crown, I am your wife."

Anna-Marie's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Ah give yah this crown as a symbol of mah everlastin' love for yah. With this crown, Ah promise tah always respect, love an' care for yah. With this crown, Ah am yah're wife."

Kurt grinned. "John Steinbeck once said, 'Zhe object of love is Zhe best and most beautiful. Try to live up to it.' None of us here have any doubt in our minds zat you two are living up to it already and vill continue to do so until zhe end of time. It is my pleasure, now, to pronounce you wife and husband. You may now kiss vone another."

And as Anna-Marie's lips met Remy's, the familiar explosion of fireworks erupted in both their stomachs. Remy's right hand cupped her face, his thumb stroking her face lovingly, as his left arm curled around her waist, drawing her into him. Her arms were around his neck as she kissed him sweetly.

As they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes, unaware of the cheering and clapping around them.

They were married now. They were together, always.

"Ah'll love yah forever, Remy."

He grinned at her. "Forever and always," he whispered as he pulled her into a loving hug.

* * *

A little bit later, as they were being congratulated by Steve Rogers and Wanda (who had apparently somehow become friends?), Anna-Marie gave a little start, then threw back her head and laughed. Wanda looked at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" She asked. She and Anna-Marie, being the only real goth teens in Bayville, tended to hang out whenever the Brotherhood and the X-men had a truce.

"Ah can't believe Ah didn't think of this!" Anna-Marie chuckled. Her eyes glowed yellow, matching the flowers in her crown, as she channeled the power of Wanda's father, Magneto. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, two tiny pieces of metal flew up from the grass and jumped in her hand.

Now Remy, Wanda and Steve started laughing as well. Anna-Marie turned to Remy with an amused expression. "With this ring, Ah thee wed. Again." she laughed, sliding the ring on his finger. Remy grabbed the other ring from her palm. "Wit' dis ring, I thee wed, again," he chuckled, slipping the wedding band onto her finger. Wanda smiled and hugged Anna-Marie.

"Glad the sperm donor could help," she joked. Rogue clutched her tightly.

"It wasn't him that helped, it was yah." She whispered as she released the Scarlet Witch. After Steve gave her a gentlemanly kiss of the hand (those 'forties manners, of course) and he and Wanda walked away, she turned to Remy.

"Let's go, Rem."

He squeezed her hand, his red-on-black eyes boring into hers. "As y' wish."

* * *

After everyone ate at the reception, it was time for the couple's first dance. As Anna-Marie and Remy took to the stage, she gazed into his eyes. They were both still wearing their flower crowns. They had gotten married with these crowns, of course they were important to them!

The opening chords to Norah Jones' _Come Away With Me_ started.

 _Come away with me in the night_  
 _Come away with me_  
 _And I will write you a song_

They were in their own little world. "Seems lahke so long since we became friends, huh?" Anna-Marie asked quietly. Remy, who had just twirled her, smiled slightly.

"Mm. R'member when y' asked m' t' help y' help Slim propose?"

Anna-Marie nodded against his chest.

 _Come away with me on a bus_  
 _Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies_

"Dat's when I first started lovin' y'. Jus' didn't know it den."

He felt his wife smile against his shoulder.

 _And I want to walk with you_

 _On a cloudy day_

 _In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_

 _So won't you try to come_

"That's when Ah started lovin' yah too. But then Ah went tah college."

 _Come away with me and we'll kiss_  
 _On a mountaintop_  
 _Come away with me_  
 _And I'll never stop loving you_

"You are th' reason Ah'm alive rahght now, Remy. You are th' reason Ah'm happy rahght now. Thank you."

"Don't thank m', chère. I only did fo' y' what y' did fo' me. Y' gave m' a chance when I didn' deserve one."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "You _always_ deserved it, Rem."

 _And I want to wake up with the rain_  
 _Falling on a tin roof_  
 _While I'm safe there in your arms_  
 _So all I ask is for you_  
 _To come away with me in the night_  
 _Come away with me_

"Y' ready?" Remy asked with a grin. She smiled up at him mischievously as the final chords ended and the song began to change. Hey, what were Remy and Anna-Marie if not fun-lovin' and unpredictable?

"Always, sugar."

Everyone laughed as Remy spun Anna-Marie out and started lip syncing.

 _I've got chills,_  
 _They're multiplying._  
 _And I'm losing self-control._  
 _'Cause the power you're supplying,_  
 _Its electrifying!_

Remy mimed falling down, copying the original choreography to perfection.

 _You better shape up,_  
 _'Cause I need a man,_  
 _And my heart is set on you._  
 _You better shape up,_  
 _You better understand,_  
 _To my heart I must be true._

Anna-Marie danced about, all eyes on her advancing on her husband. They danced around each other in circles, causing everyone to laugh, clap, and say, "Of _course_ they'd do this."

 _You're the one that I want._  
 _(You are the one I want)_  
 _Oh, oh, oh. Honey._  
 _The one that I want._  
 _(You are the one I want want)_  
 _Oh, oh, oh. Honey._  
 _The one that I want_  
 _(You are the one I want want)_  
 _Oh, oh, oh._  
 _The one I need._  
 _Oh, yes indeed._

Remy picked up Anna-Marie and twirled her just as the song ended.

As everyone laughed and spoke about how that was " _So_ Remy and Rogue!" The newly-wed couple shared a sweet kiss.

Here's to their life, which they lived happily ever after. Or at least, their life, which they lived happily fighting crime.

* * *

 **okay i hated that ending but whatever.**

 **so please please please give me constructive criticism! if you hated it, i'd love to hear why so i can work on my writing. if you loved it, please tell me what i need to improve on. if you thought it was disgusting, i'd love to know which parts were too cliched and sappy.**

 **i know it was really long, but i'm hoping it was worth it!**

 **again, to anybody that is religious, no offense is meant by how the ceremony happened. this is honestly how i'd imagine romy to feel about the idea of a higher power.**

 **so please review!**

 **love you all!**

 **-jules**


End file.
